La chica nueva
by Catabel
Summary: Tras su tragedia, no sera la misma, de que bando estará. Cap. 9 contiene nuevos personajes, PASEN Y LEAN.
1. Capitulo 1: La llegada

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Este Fanfic es Mary sue **

**Capítulo 1: La llegada**

**? POV**  
Estaba viajando en un avión mirando por la ventana del cual sería mi próximo destino después de la tragedia de mis padres me mandaron a vivir con mi tía. Estaba pensativa mirando la ventana, pensando sobre lo que me esperaba.

-¿K?, estas bien?, te vez preocupada-Dijeron mis dos shugo charas al mismo tiempo yo asentí sin mucha emoción

-¿Tú crees que conozcamos otros guardianes charas?- Me pregunto Ichi algo preocupada.

-Sí, pero por mientras Ilu debe estar ocultando su esencia y tu Ichi sabes los que tienes copiar sus poderes – Dije sin mucha emoción pero despacio para que la gente no piense que estoy demente.

-Y si Kukai tiene que, ¿tendríamos que hacer? – Pregunto Ilu.

-Si Kukai-nissan tiene –Quede pensativa, y dije-Ichi tú le copias el poder y después le muestro que también tengo shugo chara.

¿Me vendrán a buscar? Pensé hasta que la voz de Ichi me quito de ese pensamiento.

-Y ¿Qué harás con tus talleres?-Pregunto

-¿Te refieres a teatro, danza japonesa, ballet, gimnasia, soccer, baloncesto, cocina, dibujo?-Me quede pensando y recordé-Tratare de buscar poder seguir haciéndolos, además mi tía dijo que si quería un taller que lo hiciera, y que después le pasara la dirección.

Empecé a tener sueño y me quede dormida hasta que la voz de Ichi me despertó, abrí los ojos para ver qué pasaba y vi que varía gente estaba durmiendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dije

-Mira-Me dijo apuntando la ventana, mire y había unas personas peleando con unos huevos x (el grupo de Amu, Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya y Kairi).

-¡Ese es Kukai!-Dije sorprendida, mientras veía pegada a la ventana, minutos después llegamos al aeropuerto, no había ningún familiar mío así que pese que sería mejor ver la ciudad, me fui con mis maletas, estaba pensando con que recién vi a Kukai, ¡volando en una patineta!, no le encontraba sentido, estaba en una plaza caminando cuando vi un huevo x.

-Ichi-Dije, ella afirmo- Mi corazón ábrete- Termine mi transformación- glass mirror-Dije apareciendo con una ropa blanca y ligera y un manto desde mi cabeza-¿Qué te pasa? crees inútil los sueños o son inútiles, pase lo que pase, tu luchas hasta cumplirlos, sea lo que sea, ok- Dije con una sonrisa y el huevo se purifico, después mire atrás y vi a la gente que vi antes-Kukai-Dije despacio.

-¿Te conozco?-Dijo Kukai después Ichi me dijo que todo el grupo tenía shugo chara le afirme con la cabeza a los dos (Kukai e Ichi)-Enserio, ¿quién eres?

-Chao- Dije y me fui y me escondí y quite mi transformación, pronto Ichi fue a hacer su trabajo, y después volvió-¿Ninguno de ellos te noto?-Negó con la cabeza

Salí del escondite me fui caminando miraba el suelo y choque con algo y me caí.

-Auch-Mire con que choque y era… 

**Y ¿Qué tal? Espero que le haya gustado Ya estaré empezando el Capítulo 2, REVIEWS PLIS**


	2. Capitulo 2: EL llanto

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 2: El llanto**

**Kyoko POV**

Salí del escondite me fui caminando miraba el suelo y choque con algo y me caí.

-Auch-Mire con que choque y era un chico rubio, me miro y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Perdón-Dijo él.

-No, yo me disculpo-Dije- Bueno chao-Y salí corriendo alguien me alcanzo a tomar la mano e hizo que me cayera-¡Ay!-Mire para atrás y era Kukai. Me pare.

-¡¿Kyoko?!-Dijo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-…-Iba a responder cuando un huevo x apareció, Kukai me voto para que no me pasara nada-¡Ay!

**Normal POV**

Había aparecido un huevo x, y se convirtió en personalidad x.

-Mi corazón, ábrete-Dijeron todos menos Kyoko.

Kyoko se quedó mirando entonces la personalidad x tiro un poder oscuro e hizo que se desmayaran.

-Mi corazón ábrete-Dijo Kyoko-Visual Illusion-Apareció con unas botas blancas y una falda negra, también con una camiseta blanca y una capa negra

Y jugo con la mente de la personalidad x y se purifico, tomo al grupo de a uno y los arrastro de uno en la sombra de un árbol tomo un pañuelito de su mochila lo humedeció y lo frotaba por la cara de cada uno, después llego Utau que pasaba por ahí.

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo Utau

-Una personita miniatura negra con una x en la frente roja, tiro algo así como un poder oscuro hizo que se desmayaran-Dijo Kyoko fingiendo no saber nada.

-¿Y qué paso después?-Dijo Utau

-No recuerdo-Respondió Kyoko

Utau saco un pañuelito, lo humedeció y lo frotaba en la cara de Kukai

-Hola-Dijo un muchacho peli azul que estaba arriba en el árbol

-Hola Ikuto-Dijo Kyoko

-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Utau

-Si-Dijeron a coro los dos

-Lo conozco por que como él viajaba en su "búsqueda" pasó por mi ciudad y no conocimos, eso-Dijo Kyoko.

Ikuto le pidió un pañuelo, lo humedeció y lo froto en la cara de Amu –Y ¿Cómo están Ichi e Ilu?-Dijo Ikuto para molestar a Kyoko

-Bien-Dijo Kyoko con un tono fingido.

Kukai despertó Utau lo abrazo, después Amu despertó e Ikuto la beso y ella correspondió el beso, después el resto despertó y Tadase al ver a Amu besándose con Ikuto se puso triste.

-Bueno chao-Dijo Kyoko

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Tadase, haciendo que Kyoko se detuviera.

-Souma Kyoko-Dijo Kyoko

-¿¡Souma!?-Dijeron todos

-Si-Afirmo con la cabeza-Soy la prima de Kukai, bueno chao-Dijo yéndose.

**Kyoko POV**

Me tenía que ir pronto, no sé adónde no se la dirección se me había olvidado eso tampoco tengo el número de mi tía, _bien hecho Kyoko,_ eso pensaba, me senté en una banca con mi equipaje, saque mi croquera de mi bolso y un estuche, saque mi lápiz y me puse a dibujar el lugar, termine el dibujo,_ y ahora ¿qué hago?,_ y veo pasar a Kaidou (Hermano de Kukai).

-Kaidou-Lo llamo.

-¿Quién eres?-Dice sin mirarme

-Yo Kyoko, t u prima-Dije

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo

-De visita-Dije inexpresivamente- Oye, ¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa-Dijo- Déjame, adivinar vas de visita a mi casa y no sabes dónde queda.

-Si- Respondí

-Ven, acompáñame-Respondió

Lo seguí hasta su casa, cuando llegue me saludaron, todos, mientras que Kukai no había llegado.

-Hola, Kyoko-Era mi tía, con algunas lágrimas.

-Hola, tía-Dije

-Tu pieza será la habitación de visitas, ¿ok?-Dijo, afirme.

Fui a mi nueva pieza deje mis cosas y me fui al patio había un árbol y me subí él.

-¿Por qué se tuvieron que ir?-Decía mirando al cielo-¿Por qué?-Dije con una lágrimas.

**Normal POV**

Kukai se iba a ir a la casa e invito a Tadase a su casa e iban los dos a la casa de Kukai. Cuando llegaron la madre de Kukai estaba llorando igual que todos sus hermanos.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Pregunto Kukai

-Tu tío y tu…-Decía su madre

-Mis padres murieron-Dijo Kyoko con algunas lágrimas y volvió al árbol.

-¿Mis tíos…- Decía Kukai lento, y empezando a llorar-Murieron?

-A si es- Decía su madre con pena-Ve a consolar a tu prima.

Se fueron a la dirección de Kyoko llego al patio.

-¡Kyoko!-Decía Kukai

Tadase escucho los porqués de Kyoko, miro a si al árbol.

-Kyoko-Decía Tadase al verla.

Ella bajo tenia cara de niña chica cuando lloran y por un reflejo involuntario lo abrazo, minutos después ella se dio cuenta y se separó.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Tadase

-Prima-Dijo Kukai despacio

**Y que tal espero que les haya gustado, Por favor REVIEWS y denme ideas.**


	3. Capítulo 3:La herida

Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Este Fanfic es Mary sue

**Capítulo 3: La herida**

**Kyoko POV  
**-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto el rubio.

-Si-Dije

Y me fui a mi pieza, _¿Por qué lo abrase?, _después sentí algo me pare me fui al living para salir de la casa.

-Voy a dar una vuelta-Dije antes de salir.

-Ilu-Dije-Mi corazón ábrete-Me transformé y segundos después apareció el huevo x, que se convirtió en personalidad x.

-fantastic illu…-Estaba diciendo cuando la personalidad con un poder oscuro me manda volando, y al caer me raspe el hombro y cuando me pare el rubio estaba en frente mío.

-¡¿Tienes shugo chara?!-Pregunto el rubio y Kukai, al mismo tiempo.

-¡No es el momento!-Dije

-Cierto-Dijeron

Pronto llego más gente y purificaron a la personalidad x, después con el rubio y Kukai fuimos a la casa.

-¿Estas bien?-Me preguntaba-Te diste un fuerte porrazo

-Estoy, bien-Dije

**Normal POV**

-Estoy, bien-Decía Kyoko tapándose la herida con su chaleco, y después se desmayó, ellos sin pensarlo dos veces la llevaron al hospital.

Cuando llegaron la atendieron al tiro. Kukai llamo a su mama para decirle que Kyoko estaría en el hospital, esta no tardó en llegar.

*Minutos después*

-Solo fue el cansancio, pero lo de la herida no podrá mover el hombro fuerte por un mes, traten de hacer que no lo mueva le puse un vendaje-Dijo el doctor

-¿Solo fue eso?-Pregunto la tía de Kyoko.

-Si señora-Dijo el doctor-¿Alguien sabe cómo se hizo esa herida?

-Se cayó de un árbol- Dijo Tadase tratando de mentir.

**Kyoko POV**

Desperté por unas voces, ¿Qué_ hora es?, _mire hacia un lado y no mire reloj_, Cierto que no es mi pieza, pero ¿Dónde estoy? Parece un hospital ¿Y que era el vendaje que tenía en el brazo?, _me pare salí de la habitación y vi al rubio, Kukai, al doctor y a mi tía afuera.

-Ya te puedes ir, Kyoko- Me dijo el doctor-Ah, y no puedes mover tu hombro en un mes- Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Y me fui a la casa, cuando llegue a casa tomamos once con el rubio, solo era leche con un pan, me fui a "mi" pieza aun me dolía mi hombro, _y como no, _de repente alguienentro a mi pieza.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-Dije antes de mirar y era el rubio-¡¿Qué quieres rubio?!

-Quería acerté una pregunta, y mi nombre es Tadase.

-Sí, ¡¿Cuál?!-Dijo algo enojada.

-¿Tienes shugo chara?

-…-Me mordía el labio-¿Qué es eso?-Dije fingiendo.** (N/A es queso)**

-No, nada.

-Ahora, ¿me puedes dejar en paz?-Dije sin ánimos.

-Si-Dijo algo apenado, _¿Porque? No tengo ni idea. _De repente mi tía me llamo.

-¿Qué pasa, tía?-Dije

-Mañana vas a la academia Seiyo, aquí tienes tu uniforme-Dijo pasándome un uniforme- Las clases empiezan a las 8.

-Sí, tía gracias-Dije y me fui a acostar.

**Sé que fue más corto y AVISO no voy a publicar en un tiempo porque me voy donde no hay internet. POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**


	4. Capítulo 4:Mi nueva escuela

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Este Fanfic es Mary sue**

**Capítulo 4: Mi nueva escuela**

**Kyoko POV**

Mi alarma empezó a sonar, y me desperté, ¿_6:45? A cierto escuela,_ tomé mi uniforme era una falda negra con un poco de rojo una camiseta y una chaqueta negra con bordes rojos, más la corbata roja, y también con unos zapatos de cueros y calcetines blancos. Me fui a toma desayuno, después me peine e "hice" mi mochila, solo puse un cuaderno de borrador y un estuche.** (N/A: El vendaje no se notaba por la chaqueta y camisa)**

-Kyoko, nos vamos- Dijo Kukai

-Ok-Dije

Y nos fuimos caminando, en el camino la gente iba susurrando no sé qué, cuando de repente alguien me toco el hombro.

-Yaya, quiere conocer a la nueva estudiante-Decía "Yaya".

-Ah, hola Yaya ella es mi prima Kyoko-Decía Kukai- La de la otra vez.

-Kukai, Yaya y desconocida hola-Decía el grupo que había visto ayer,_ ¡¿ahora todos vienen a esta escuela?!_

-Ah, hola chicos-Decía Kukai-¿Cómo están?

-Bien-Decían todos.

-¿Y tú Kyoko?- Me preguntaba Kukai.

-Bien-Dije con frialdad

-Hola, un placer conocerte yo soy Hinamori Amu-Decía una peli rosada. No le tome atención y seguí mi camino me separe del grupo y me fui a la escuela en realidad me quede ahí no sabía a cuál ir. **(N/A: Kyoko va en 7°basico y la academia Seiyo se divide en dos (una de 1° a 6°) y (la otra de 7° a 4°Medio).**

**-**¡Kyoko, espera!-Decía Kukai, yo mire atrás y Kukai estaba corriendo y su grupo también.

-Hola-Dije con frialdad. Saque mi teléfono para ver la hora 7:40. Y me quitaron el celular de mis manos-¡Hey!

-Espera me tengo agregar en tus contactos-Decía Kukai- Y a ellos- Decía apuntando a su grupito-Listo-Y me devolvió mi celular, efectivamente ahora tengo contactos nuevos- ¿Cuál es tu numero?-Y se lo di parece que todo el grupito me anoto en sus contactos.

-Ven es por aquí-Decía Tadase guiándome. En el patio habían unas pizarras donde estaban los cursos Tadase estuvo buscando su nombre-Chiquillos nos toca en el mismo salón, y a ti también Kyoko.

-¡¿En serio?!-Dije mire la pizarra y efectivamente. Después Tadase me arrastró al salón cuando llego un maestro y me dijo.

-¿Souma Kyoko?-Decía

-Si-Respondí

-Venga conmigo-Y yo lo seguí.

**Normal POV**

Tadase siguió su camino y se fue al salón era el primer día de clase y ahora está en 7°basico se quedó esperando a que tocaran no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-Hola chicos yo soy el profesor Hamamoto Araka.

-¡Hola profesor!-Decía la clase

-Bueno aquí tenemos una nueva-Decía el profesor-¡Pasa!

**Kyoko POV**

-¡Pasa!-Escuche y pase- Ella es Souma Kyoko-Decía mientras yo lo escribía en la pizarra-Saluda.

-De que sirve si no me interesa relacionarme con ellos- Dije (con tono como si fuera obvio) –Pero si tanto quiere, hola- Dije desinteresada.

-Al menos sonríe-Decía con el tono de derrotado.

-Dejémoslo en que estoy sonriendo internamente pero muy internamente-Dije.

-Tu puesto es el de allá-Me apunto un puesto a lado de Hinamori Amu y de Tadase.

La clase paso rápido, pronto toco para el recreo, yo saque mi colación y me fui del salón fui al patio, vi un árbol y me subí a él y veía como la gente de divertía.

-Es divertido la nueva escuela-Decía Ilu.

-¡¿Vamos a jugar con los otros guardianes charas?!-Decía emocionada Ichi.

-¡Sí!-Decía Ilu.

-¡No!-Dije al seco. De repente me sonó el celu, vi y era Kukai-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Me dijeron que tengo que mostrar la escuela a ti y a los chiquillos-Decía atrás vez del celu, aunque escuchaba paralelamente bajo el árbol-¿Dónde estás?-Mire abajo y Kukai estaba ahí con su grupito.

-Mira arriba-Dije y corte. Subió la mirada y me miro, y me baje del árbol.

Y nos mostró la escuela, hasta que tocaron para entrar a clases y nos fuimos, las clases pasaron rápido, aunque después Kukai me iba arrastrar a un tal "Jardín Real".

**Y ¿Qué tal? Si aún tengo internet y le agradezco a ****Kiminiky-chan****por su mensaje sí que me dieron muchas ganas de escribir y a mi lectores también si tengo, ojala me manden REVIEWS. Y me den ideas. GRACIAS.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Una cita

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 5: Una "cita"**

**Normal POV**

Ya habían acabado las clases, Kyoko tenía que ir al jardín real pero antes tenía que hacer una tarea, haci que se fue a la biblioteca de la escuela de al frente, estaba concentrada en su tarea.

-Hola-Decía alguien por detrás.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-Decía mirando atrás y era Tadase.

-Iba a terminar la tarea-Decía Tadase- ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

-Si- Decía Kyoko algo ruborizada. No se demoraron mucho en terminar la tarea- Bueno, chao.

-¿Ahora vas al jardín real? ¿Verdad?-Decía Tadase- Ven te guio.

Se fueron callados. Kyoko y Tadase estaban algo ruborizados, _Pero ¿Qué es esto lo que siento, me si bien al lado de Tadase?, _pensaba Kyoko, _Que extraño ni antes con Amu me sentía así, _pensaba Tadase.

*En el jardín real antes de que Kyoko llegue*

-Oye Kukai, ¿crees que Kyoko tenga un guardián Chara?- Le preguntaba Rhythm.

-No lo sé-Decía Kukai.

-¡Yaya quiere comer ya los dulces!-Decía Yaya.

-No, es fiesta de bienvenida para Kyoko- Decía Kairi levantándose los lentes.

-Hola, chiquillos- Decía entrando Utau con Ikuto.

-Utau- Decía Kukai emocionado.

-Parece que Kukai está enamorado-Le susurraba Yaya en el oído de Kukai con su típica cara (-3-). Y Kukai se ruborizo. **(N/A: Esta historia es después de encoré)**

-¡Yaya!-Decía Kukai. Justo llego Kyoko con Tadase al jardín real.

-Aquí es- Decía Tadase.

-Es bonito- Decía Kyoko inexpresiva.

-Bienvenida-Dijeron todos.

-Gracias-Seguía inexpresiva.

-¡Dulces!-Decía Yaya.

-Amu- Decía Ran- Se siente que su guardia chara tendrá una poder increíble.

-Espera, ¿no saben?-Decía Ikuto.

-¡¿Qué?!-Decían todos emocionados.

-Yo sí sé que es un guardián chara, porque los veo-Decía Kyoko poniéndose delante de Ikuto pisándole el pie e Ikuto se mordió el labio-Siento algo-Dijo y con una fuerza sobrehumana se llevó a todos.**(N/A:** **como la otra vez, -w-)**

-¿Qué pasa Kyoko?-Decía Kukai preocupado-¿Tienes guardián chara?- Y apareció una personalidad x.

-Mi corazón, ábrete- Dijeron todos menos Kyoko e Ikuto.

Hubo una pelea y bla bla bla, personalidad purificada, y mientras Kyoko e Ikuto veían, Kyoko observaba atentamente a Tadase.

-¿Extrañas a Yoru?-Le pregunto Kyoko a Ikuto.

-Sí, pero sé que está aquí-Dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho.

**Kyoko POV**

-Bueno yo me voy-Dije parándome. Mientras iba caminando alguien toco mi hombro y al ver que era Tadase me sonroje.

-Déjame acompañarte- Decía Tadase.

-Bueno-Decía, más ruborizada.

Vi una plaza y me quería quedar ahí, Tadase noto que yo la estaba viendo, y me pregunto si me quería quedar yo afirme con la cabeza.

-Es bonito el lugar- Decía Tadase, me senté en una banca, Tadase me miro- Creo que por acá venden helados, ¿Quieres uno?

-Ya-Dije- De vainilla por favor.

-Bueno-y se fue yo me quede sentada.

-Parece que Kyoko esta enamorada-Decía Ilu, desde su bolso, yo me sonroje.

-Ya llegue- Decía Tadase y golpeé el bolso- Toma- Era de vainilla el también tenia de vainilla.

-Gracias-Dije mostrando alegría pero sin una sonrisa-¿Cuánto costo?

-Yo te lo invito-Decía, lo que hizo que volviera a ruborizar.

-Haci que esto es…-Decía algo nerviosa-¡¿Una cita?!

-Sí, haci quieres llamarle si- Decía Tadase, decía algo ruborizado.

Termine mi helado, y fuimos caminando a la a casa, cuando llegamos mi tía me saludo, e invito a Tadase quedarse.

-Tadase, porque no te quedas-Decía mi tía.

-Bueno-Dijo. Y se sentó en el sillón, yo me fui a cambiar, y me miro- Ahora que lo pienso, así que tú eres la menor de esta familia.

-Si-Respondí, y me senté a su lado

-Hola- Decía Kukai entrando- ah, hola Tadase.

-Hola-Dijo Tadase. Y Kukai se sentó al lado de Tadase.

Hablaban de cualquier cosa, yo escuchaba todo pronto mi ojos me pesaron los cerré los ojos y soñé.

**Y que tal me demore un día yey el que sigue es el sueño de Kyoko. PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	6. Capítulo 6: El sueño

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 6: El sueño**

**Kyoko POV**

Estaba caminando en un parque con unos árboles, estaba sola, parece que era invierno, entonces escucho unos pasos detrás, era una niña corriendo una pequeña de cabellos castaños bastante vivos y ojos color esmeralda, tenía un abrigo grande con unos pantalones.

-¡Kukai! Apúrate- Decía alegre la niña. En eso llego un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños.

-Kyoko espérate- Decía mi primo, solo era un vago recuerdo.

-Pero, si te apuras-Decía alegre, dando una tierna risa-¿Ok?- Se acerco a mi mini yo y le empezó a desordenarle el pelo-¡Mi pelo!

-En ese tiempo, sonreías, eras muy risueña- Decía una voz desconocida.

-Sí, pero después me di cuenta lo inútiles que son-Dije- Y ¿Quién eres?

-Espero que pronto nos conozcamos- Dijo

-Sí, pero ¿Qué eres?-Dije

-Soy la tercera

-¿Tercera?

-Soy tu sueño

-¿Sueño?

Vi una silueta pequeña y la seguí y me caí cuando me pare ya no estaba en el parque, estaba algo así como una habitación de espejo. Me acerco a uno y me mostraba cuando pequeña sonriendo y el reflejo empezaba a crecer (en edad) hasta que llego al reflejo actual, lo toque, y los espejos, sus reflejos cambiaron en toda la gente que conocía, y sus shugo charas y también los míos y hacia un lados de mis guardianes chara, había uno que no conocía era una, con un reloj de cuello, tenia cabellos rojos y ojos lilas, su pelo era ondulado,una bufanda negra, tenía un abrigo morado, un pantalón negros y unas botas lilas.

-¡Kyoko, despierta!- Decía una voz conocida, y todo desapareció y abrí los ojos.

-Que pasa- Dije cuando gire mi cabeza, me había quedado dormida en el hombro de Tadase.

-Me tengo que ir y no quería que te golpearas- Decía parándose- Adiós

-Chao, nos vemos mañana-Y me fui a mi pieza- Ichi, Ilu

Y apareció un shugo chara de cabellos blancos, con un espejo pequeño en la cabeza y un vestido blanco (Ichi) y otro con cabellos color negros, y con una capa negra y un vestido blanco con brillo de colores y con un aura de brillo (Ilu).

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijeron.

-Vengan- Y Salí a pasear

**¿Qué tal? Ya escribiré el próximo capítulo y pasaran muchas cosas más. Dejen REVIEWS. Gracias por leer.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Kiria

**Shugo chara no me pertenece. P.D: En el manga y anime Nagihiko debió haberse ido a la escuela de danza, pero en este Fanfic la madre tuvo un problema x y por eso está aquí, esto es después del Encore. Volvamos con la historia. **

**Capítulo 7: Kiria**

***Sábado, 4 días después***

**Kiria PoV**

Estaba caminando por el parque esperando a que esos niños, cuando suena mi teléfono, era él, mi jefe, conteste.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dije

-Kiria, ¿donde estas?-Dijo

-En la plaza esperando a esos chicos

-Róbales sus huevos

-Lo sé-Y corte, recibí otra llamada, pero corte, en eso vi al grupito y prepare un ataque, baje del árbol y los mire, saque de mi collar un báculo, ellos no tardaron en trasformase. Yo en cambio miro a un niño, a través de mi báculo y activo mi báculo y le robo du huevo convirtiéndolo en uno x.

-No es el embrión- Y lo metí dentro de mi báculo

-¡No dejare que hagas eso!-Dijo la porrista de corazones

-¿Me detendrás tú, con tus pompones?-Dije burlándome, y me tiro su arito y la tome en el aire-Y veo que también con esta varita mágica-y así me estuvieron atacando, yo en cambio tiro una cadena para atrapar al pequeño shugo chara angelical, lo tomo y me fugo.

-Utau te encontrara-Decía-Y yo no tengo miedo-Fui a mi guarida y la deje en un jaula.

-Ahí te quedaras-Dije-Pero no te preocupes por tu soledad, pronto te traeré más de tus amiguitos-me iba a cambiar de ropa y llame a mis guardines shara.

-Como sea, Kiria-Dijo una me fui a cambiar y me fui llamando a mis guardianes ante de.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo la otra

-Si-Dije-Ahora vamos a casa.

Cuando llegue abrí la puerta y estaban…

**Y este fue el capítulo me disculpo porque hace mucho que no publico, y aparte fue muy corto, perdón! , me encanta este personaje es tan distinta a… Dejen reviews y ya empiezo el próximo capitulo o.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Otro huevo

**Shugo chara no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 8: Otro huevo**

**Kyoko Pov (N/A: Al fin .):**

Cuando llegue abrí la puerta y estaban Kukai y Utau (algo triste) tomando once en el sillón y mis primos los molestaban.

-¡¿Kyoko dónde estabas?!-Dijo mi tía

-Ya te dije paseando-Dije mientras me sacaba los zapatos y me ponía unas pantuflas

-Sí, pero estas toda herida y mira tú hombro

-Tía estoy bien, mejor me voy a acostar

-Mejor, come antes

-Ya es tarde mejor me voy-Dijo Utau

-Pero, mañana es tu último día libre-Gruño Kukai

-Lo sé, pero...

-No eres ninguna molestia-Dijo mi tía

-Quédate-Dijo Kukai

-Y afuera hace frio, si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir-Dijo mi tía

-Pero, ¿en qué cama?

-En la habitación de huéspedes, hay dos camas, una es de Kyoko y tú puedes dormir en la otra

-Arigato

Tome once y me fui a acostar, me levante temprano me vestí y salí a pasear, con Ichi e Ilu a mi lado. Recordé…

**#Flash Back#**

…Y apareció un shugo chara de cabellos blancos, con un espejo pequeño en la cabeza y un vestido blanco (Ichi) y otro con cabellos color negros, y con una capa negra y un vestido blanco con brillo de colores y con un aura de brillo (Ilu).

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijeron.

-Vengan- Y Salí a pasear.

Estaba paseando por el parque cuando paso al lado de una tienda de pelucas y decido comprar una celeste.

-¿Por qué la compraste?-Dijo Ichi

-Siento, que si sigo tengo que ocultar mi identidad-Dijo

-Y es bonita-Dijo Ilu

Seguí mi camino y veo un festival callejero, y me di cuenta que eran esos que robaban los huevos corazón, iba a transformarme, cuando sentí un ataque, mire atrás y era un par de gemelos pelirrojos que cada uno tenía un guardián shara.

-No, te interpondrás en nuestros planes-Dijo el chico

La chica estaba hablando por teléfono -Déjala, nos puede ser útil-Dijo ella-¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

-Kiria-Mentí

-¡¿Kiria cuanto!?-Dijo el chico

-Dazai Kiria-Volví a mentí

-Bueno, Dazai trabajaras para nuestro jefe-Dijo ella

-¿Por? Y si no ¿Qué?-Dije, antes de que me respondieran, vino un hombre

-Trabajaras para mí, juntando huevos x y luchar contra ese grupito molesto,-Dijo- Lo harás, porque si no te romperé tus sueños y tus huevos-Me paso una tarjeta. Y se fue- Por cierto mi nombre es Kusonoki Kazuma, repórtate o llama en unas cuantas horas más.

-Mi nombre Goto Mizuki-Dijo la chica

-Y yo Goto Nozomi-Dijo el chico

**#Fin Flash Back#**

Y así fue como me convertí en Kiria, y recordé que sería mejor ver a Eru, y apure el paso, Me ponía la peluca en el camino.

**Kiria Pov**

Había llegado, había traído comida para mí y el ángel, le ofrecí, lo único que hacía era decir que me iba a ir mal y bla bla bla.

-Quiero que entiendas una cosa, esto lo hago por trabajo, no por gusto-Dije-Mejor come

-No quiero

-Como sea

Y Salí al parque y vi a Tadase, saque mi báculo, me acerque silenciosamente y tome al guardián.

-Kiseki- Dijo Tadase

E hicieron cambio de personalidad yo también fue difícil y casi lo consigo pero salí lastimada y con una ilusión me fui a la fuga, y volví a la guarida a cambiarme.

**Kyoko Pov**

Volví al parque y volví a ver a Tadase lo intente esquivar, pero me vio y vio mi raspones, menos mal que me quite la sangre.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-¿Cómo te lastimaste a si?

-Me caí

Me tomo el hombro herido, me lo apretó para ver como estaba-Esta empeorando

-Dejame, que me duele- Dije algo agresiva

-Gomene- No puede evitarlo poeque me ruborize

-Como sea-Y evite que me viera la cara

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Tadase estoy bien

-Perdón

-Deja de disculparte tu no tienes la culpa-Dije no se porque

-Kyoko

-¿Qué?

-Debes estar mal por lo de tus padres

-Creo-Y empece a llorar trate de aguantarla pero no pude

-Tranquila-Me dijo y tomo mi cabeza y la puso en su pecho, me ruborice, me deje llevar por que estaba tan cansada y me dormi- Kyoko- Senti su dulce voz, ¡¿Dulce?! Desde cuando soy asi

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te quedaste dormida

-¿Dormi mucho?

-No, 10 minutos, pero deberías dormir en una casa

-Llevame a tu casa-Lo dije porque estaba cansada y con sueño, decía cosas ilógicas

-No me molestaría

-Era broma

-Pero si vuelves a dormir te llevo-Y me sonrio

-Me voy a dormir mejor si-Y dormi **(N/A: ¡Que floja! Pero queda linda la escena) **al despertar estaba en la casa de Tadase, vi a Ichi saliendo en secreto-Ichi llama a Ilu-Dije despacio, Ilu vino-Necesito que hagas la situación de que viene Kiria y le roba el huevo a Tadase, haci no sospechan de mi, tu me conoces bien, suerte-Se alejaron y vino "Kiria" y abrió la puerta, yo me hice la dormida

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Dijo Tadase, escuche.

-Veo que tienes a tu novia-Me ruborice, cuando "Kiria" dijo eso.

Escuche a Tadase, parece que "Kiria" lo derroto, nose

-¡Kiseki!-Abrí la puerta y Tadase me miro, "Kiria huyo con el huevo-Kyoko-Me ruborice.

-¿Qué pasa?-Su cuerpo estaba débil, creo que fue por el robo de su huevo, y se cayo, alcance a tomarlo, y deje su cabeza en mi piernas y me sente,así estaba hata que en eso vino Kukai con Utau y pasaron la reja, y me miro-Hola

-Sigues aquí

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Tadase

-Ah

-¿Esta bien?

-Creo

-¿Qué paso?

-No se. Tadase-Dije con ternura, mientras le movia la cabeza y Kukai y Utau me miraron-¿Qué?- Dije y Tadase al fin despertó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Tadase

-Te desmayaste-Dije- Y Kukai esta aquí

-Sipi-Dijo Kukai- Oye ¿Qué paso?

-Después te explico-Dijo Tadase. Y se paro.

-Bueno-Dijo Kukai, con una sonrisa y recordé mi infancia sentía un calor en mi pecho-¡Kyoko!-Y volvi.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dije.

-Te "fuiste" de aquí-Dijo Kukai

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo Utau

-Si, voy al parque y después a la casa

Estaba paseando en el parque y volvi a recorda e intente evitarlo pero no pude, después volvi a ver a Ichi y a Ilu, me dijieron que fue difícil hacer callar a Kiseki. Decidí volver a casa, y entre y eso…

**Normal Pov**

Kukai estaba caminando con Utau, cuando ve a Amu y la saluda se quedan hablando.Y siguen caminando los tres muy normal, cuando ven un huevo de un guardián chara tirado y lo toman.

-¿De quién será?-Pregunto Amu, y lo limpio, era lila con copitos de nieve, mezclado con estilo clockpunk, **(N/A: Si no sabes que es búscalo en google, tiene que ver con relojería)**

**-**No sé-Dijeron.

Cuando se hizo tarde, Amu llevo el huevo a la casa y al día siguiente lo llevo al colegio y se lo mostro a su grupo.

**Ta tan, Eso fue muy largo, de hecho el más largo, en el siguiente capítulo veremos más o menos que paso cuando Amu lo mostro, porque es un di de escuela muy relevante, Por favor dejen su REVIEWS. Nya**


	9. Capitulo 9: Guardianes Charas

**Yey, ya voy por el 9 capitulo, pero al menos sé que tengo una lectora, y le agradezco mucho, Arigato, por alguna razón estoy muy happy!, Nya Nya, lo de siempre…**

**Kyoko: Shugo chara no te pertenece.**

**Yo: ¡¿Kyoko, que haces?!**

**Kyoko: Soy un producto de tu imaginación, porque no aparecer.**

**Yo: Tengo muchos productos de mi imaginación, y no aparecen.**

**Nien: ¿Segura?**

**Yo: ¡Vuelve a mi mente y no vuelvas!**

**Nien: Sueña**

**Kyoko: Es mi historia **

**Yo: Aprovechando esto le pueden hacer preguntas a Kyoko.**

**Kyoko: No soy una marioneta…*Le tape la boca***

**Yo: Eres u producto de mi imaginación, y si no lo hace *Le susurro algo y ella se sonroja*, ves que te gusta.**

**Kyoko: No *Ruborizada***

**Zephir: Shugo chara no le pertenece, ese es el punto, sigamos con la historia.**

**Yo: Como sea**

**Capítulo 9: Guardianes charas**

**Kyoko Pov:**

Era temprano y me tenía que levantar y así fue, estaba desayunado cuando Kukai bajo saco fue al baño a peinarse, ya era tarde, me pare y Kukai saco una tostada.

-Me voy, es tarde Kyoko-dijo y se metió la tostada a la boca.

-Lo sé- y me fui con él.

Al llegar a clases, estaba Amu con su grupo, me senté y hablaban de… no sé.

**Normal Pov**

No notaron la presencia de la peli castaña, hablaban del huevo morado que encontraron el día anterior.

-Y ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-Dijo Tadase

-En la plaza-Respondió Amu

-Su presencia es radiante-Dijo Dia

-¿De quién crees que es?-Dijo Nagihiko.

-No lo sé-Respondió Amu.

Kyoko comenzó a dibujar inconscientemente, Amu lo noto, y le saludo,

-Hola Kyoko-Dijo Amu

-Hola, Hinamori-Respondió fríamente

-Ya te dije me puedes decir Amu

-Si no escuchaste, mi presentación no quiero amistades-Y tocaron el timbre.

-Buenos días-Dijo la profesora al entrar-Les tengo que mostrar 3 compañeros nuevos, ya que 3 de esta curso se han ido, pasen.

La primera en aparecer fue una chica de largos cabellos y negros con las puntas blancas, sus ojos era uno rojo y el otro amarillo, tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, después vino una pelirroja con ojos azules y tenía pecas y su gemelo, Kyoko seguía dibujando y se detuvo y vio a sus nuevos compañeros y reconoció a los gemelos.

-Yo me llamo Goto Mizuki-Dijo la pelirroja y se inclinó.

-Y yo Goto Nozomi-Y guiño el ojo, por ser coqueto

-Yo me llamo Vils Nei- Dijo la peli negra, algo aburrida y se estiro.

-Bueno Vils siéntate al lado de la señorita Hinamori-Dijo la profesora Y tu señorita Goto atrás se la señorita Souma y usted- Apuntado al otro gemelo- Al lado de su hermana- Y así fue la clase hasta que tocaron para el receso.

En el receso Kyoko termino el dibujo, y lo noto y arranco la hoja y lo tiro por la ventana.

***En el Jardín Real***

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Iru

-Amu lo encontró-desu-Dijo suu

-Ya sé que podría a animarla a salir-Dijo Ran- Sal, sal, para conocerte, animo!

-…-Y el huevo se movió, y se hizo una grieta y…

Se abrió el huevo! De Hikaru, **(N/A: Arruinando cosas Jajá)**, tenía una chaqueta blanca unos pantalones negros y una polera amarilla, y tenía un lente especial, (para ver cuando los diamantes son falsificados)

-Hola, mi nombre es Akaru-Dijo

-Es un placer conocerte- Dijo Hotaru, y cada uno se presentó. Y después fue a ver a su dueño.

***De vuelta la academia Seiyo (Receso)***

Mizuki estaba en la planta de abajo y vio el dibujo lo tomo y sonrió fue en búsqueda de su hermano que le estaba coqueteando a otras chicas, ella le levanto una ceja y el la miro y la dijo:

-Que pasa hermanita-Dijo él.

-La peli celeste, una pista-Y le mostro el papel.

-a ver-Y le quito el papel y vio el dibujo de Kiria y sus guardianes charas- ¿Qué propones?

-Sus facciones me recuerda a una de nuestra compañera.

- Esta es nuestra clase, interesante.

**+Después de clases+**

El grupo se acercó y noto los huevos de Nei y la invitaron al jardín real, para explicarle que era un guardián chara y toda la introducción.

***En jardín real***

-Genial-Dijo Nei

-Veo que tienes unos huevos-Dijo Amu

-Aquí viene Yaya-Dijo anunciándose al entrar con Kairi y el nuevo grupo.

-Hola-Dijo Nei- Mi nombre es Nei

-Nei-Chi-Grito Yaya

-Te invitamos para explicarte eso de los tus huevos

-¿Mis huevos?-Pregunto Nei-¿Estos?-Dijo Sacando 2 huevos de su bolso y uno verde con una fila de copos de nieve y otro celeste con un osito Teddy al centro.

-Si esos, bueno son…-Decía Tadase.

-Shugo charas, lo sé-Dijo

-¡¿Enserio?!-Dijeron sorprendidos

-Sipi, es que ayer fuimos de paseo y estuvieron ayer y en la mañana despierta, y Fali no dejo dormir a Niv-Dijo Nei –Despierten- Y golpeó suavemente los huevos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo una shugo chara con el cabello rubio en una coleta, con un pocho verde y un chaleco grande de color verde, claro saliendo de su huevo.

-Ella es Niv-Dijo Nei- Y ella es… ¡Fali, despierta!- Golpeando de nuevo el otro huevo.

-Tengo sueño-Dijo el huevo celeste.

-Hay unas personas y shugo charas que quieren conocerte-Dijo Nei

-Yaya, quiere ver a Fali-Dijo Yaya.

-…-Hubo silencio por parte del huevo-ZZzzzzzzzz…

-¡Fali!

Se abrió el huevo y apareció una chica con dos coletitas peli castaña y un vestido celeste con un peluche de oso Teddy en la mano, Fali tenía cara de sueño-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Este es el jardín real-Dijo Amu- y a todo esto ¿Y Kukai?

-Fue a buscar a Kyoko-Dijo Nagihiko

-¿Kyoko?-Pregunto Nei, Niv y Fali.

-Es la compañera que se sienta al lado de Amu-Dijo Rima

-Pero no es muy expresiva-Dijo Yaya.

-¿Es la peli castaña?-Dijo Nei

-Si-Dijo Tadase

-¿Buscar, como a una mascota?- Dijo Nei

-Algo así se sube a los árboles, se esconde en lugares pequeños y tiene la manía de no contestar el teléfono, algo así-Dijo Kukai entrando- Pero se parece a un gato, desaparece, es huraña, y solo aparece cuando va a comer o para dormir. Es como un ninja.

Todos rieron al comentario de Kukai, el suspiro y prosiguió:

-Antes no era así-Decía- Era muy feliz, le encantaba correr, reía siempre y siempre podía hacerte feliz con una sonrisa-Prosiguió- Pero cambio con la muerte de sus padres, y dejo de ser feliz.

-¿De quién es ese huevo?-Dijo Hikaru entrando con Akaru, apuntando al huevo morado, también venía con Rikka.

-Lo encontramos-Dijo Amu y Kukai.

-¿Este es el jardín real?-Dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-Preguntaron todos y miraron la dirección y era una chica de cabellos hasta la mitad de la espalda y de un color café casi negro sus ojos eran pardos y estaba en la puerta.

-¡Intruso!-Dijo Rima.

-No-Dijo con la voz casi escuchable.

-Tranquila Rima- Dijo Nagihiko y la abrazo** (N/A: 13-13!)**-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Chiba Maki-Dijo la chica-¿Este es el jardín real?

-Si-Dijo Kairi

-Ah, Hola Maki veo que pudiste llegar al Jardín-Dijo Tskasa.

-¡¿Tú estabas detrás de todo?!-Pregunto Kukai.

-Sipi-Dijo Riéndose Tskasa-Ella también tiene shugo chara.

-Si-Dijo Maki sonriendo, y el guardián salió era una chica con una caperuza y con un vestido-Ella es Yuki-Y todos se presentaron.

***Lugar X***

La peli celeste estaba practicando y en eso llega Mizuki y Nozomi, y se acercan a Kiria para hacerle una consulta:

-Oye, Kiria ¿en dónde estudias?-Pregunto Mizuki

-No tengo que responder-Respondió esta.

-Es que encontramos esto- Dijo Nozomi y le mostro el dibujo. Kiria se puso algo nerviosa, pero los cubrió.

-Y ¿Qué tiene?-Pregunto Kiria.

-Es un dibujo tuyo-Dijo él.- Lo encontramos en la academia.

-Y algún compañero que me conoce o ustedes pudieron haberlo dibujado- Dijo Kiria- Y si me disculpan. Yo ya me voy-Se estaba yendo cuando llego el jefe y la detuvo.

-Antes que te vayas te mostraremos sus nuevas compañeras- Dijo y aparecieron cuatro chicas.

-Mi nombre es Anilie Bela- Dijo una chica con una coleta café y una chasquilla que le tapaba los ojos, y tenía una chaqueta unos shorts y unas botas.

-El mío es Lob Angel - Dijo una de cabellos negros y cortos, tenía una polera manga larga y un pantalón y además tenía un chaleco amarrado a la cintura

-Yo soy Ross Ayami -Dijo una de cabellos bicolor (Celeste con blanco) y tenía una chaqueta y falda

- List Mizumi-Dijo una que tenía los cabellos cortos y bicolores (Morado con negro) y tenía un vestido y una camisola.

**Yo: Y eso fue el capítulo este, hubo muchos personajes nuevos de hecho varios representa a un conocido mío no olviden hacerles preguntas a Kyoko.**

**Kyoko: Como sea. **

**Yo: Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Fantina: Dejen REVIEWS, por favor.**


End file.
